


The Savior’s Price

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Savior must pay a price when breaking the curse.<br/>-<br/>Written for Round 7 Challenge 3 Cap Claim on OnceUponALand</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior’s Price

**Title:** The Savior’s Price  
 **Rating:** PG (Character Death)  
 **Word Count:** 789  
 **Characters:** Snow, Charming, Blue Fairy, Grumpy, Emma, Jefferson  
 **Pairings:** Snow/Charming, Emma/August

 

 

 **The Savior’s Price**  
Twenty eight years ago in the Enchanted Forest. The Blue Fairy was called to confirm the prediction made by Rumpelstiltskin.

 

  
  
Blue flew into the nursery to find Snow and Charming waiting for her. 

“Tell us Blue. Is what Rumpelstiltskin says true? Will our child be the Savior?” Charming asked the fairy.

Blue nodded. “She will save us all from the coming curse but there is a price she will have to pay. Where she will give us our happy endings, she will have to fight for her own.”

Snow looked down at her swollen belly. “That is a horrible price to pay.”

“Is there is no way to change it? To give her a happy ending too?” Charming didn’t want his daughter to have such a life.

“No I’m afraid not.” Blue said sadly.

“Thank you Blue.” Charming said as he put his arms around Snow.

Blue nodded and left them.      
X

The Day the curse broke was one of the saddest days ever for Emma. She lost her friend and the man she had started to have feelings for. She lost August.

Grumpy had been watching as Emma ran into Red carrying a tray of food at the diner. He wanted help so he went to look for the only person he thought could help now.  

 

  
  
“Mother Superior! Wait I need to talk to you.” Grumpy shouted.

“What is it that has you so loud?” Blue turned. She was annoyed. Something didn’t feel right but she didn’t know what it was. 

“I need some help, please Blue. It’s not for me but it’s for Emma. She has been through so much. We need to help her.” Grumpy pleaded.

“What does she need? What could the Savior need from me?” Blue asked. “I don’t even have my wand.”

“She needs him.” Grumpy said. “There must be something you can do.”

“Who?” Blue was confused now.

“August. He didn’t make it.” Grumpy said. “He’s was at Granny’s. He turned to wood right before she broke the curse.”

“Where is Emma?” Blue asked. “I will talk to her but I can’t do any more than that.”

“At least that’s something.” Grumpy said. “Red saw her head for the laundry room. She ran out of the room and right into red. Red spilled a tray of the special on all over her.” 

 

  
  
Emma walked into the laundry room covered in the special. It was her fault really. She hadn’t been looking where she was going and ran into Ruby. 

She went into the laundry room to hide and to clean up.

She didn’t understand why when the curse lifted August didn’t return to a human. He was gone and it was her fault because she didn’t believe sooner. It felt like she had been the one to kill him and she didn’t like that feeling.

Emma stripped to her bra and threw her clothes in the washer. She grabbed one of Granny’s blouses hanging on the line. She found a quiet corner to just sit and think until her clothes were done. 

 

  
  
Charming had been searching for Emma for the last hour. He was getting desperate. He was even desperate enough to ask Jefferson for some help.

“Jefferson, have you seen my daughter?” Charming called out.

“You have a daughter? Oh right Emma. I haven’t seen her but you should check with Granny. Something happened with one of her guests. He turned into wood or something.” Jefferson said.

“August was Pinocchio in our land. He turned to wood. Emma thinks she is responsible for his death. I wish I could fix it but I haven’t much experience at being a father.” Charming admitted.

“Sometimes all you can do is just hold them while they cry. It doesn’t seem like much but that is the best you can do. Being a ‘father’ is easy but being a ‘daddy’ is a lot harder.” Jefferson said.

“I’m finding that out.” Charming said. He nodded his thanks and went to Granny’s.

Granny sent him into the laundry room where she knew Emma was hiding out. 

 

  
  
When Charming entered he could hear her crying.         

“Emma, are you all right.” Charming said as he headed towards the sound.

“Go away I want to be by myself.” Emma said between sobs.

Charming ignored her and sat down. “It’s not your fault.”

“I should have believed sooner.” Emma sobbed.

“Believing is always hard and it’s never quick.” Charming said.

Emma looked up at him. “August is dead. I thought that when the curse lifted he would wake up but he didn’t, not even when magic came through town.”

“I’m sorry honey.” Charming held open his arms and Emma tumbled into them. He held her until she couldn’t cry any more. 


End file.
